Color of light emitted by a light source, such as incandescent light source and fluorescent light source, is within a certain range of light spectrum and color of a single light source is usually unable to be adjusted as desired. In some occasions, a lot of light sources will be assembled and a control unit is used to control the light-emitting intensity of the light sources to realize a color-adjustable light-emitting device. Therefore, the light-emitting device may be bulky and inapplicable, while the color produced by the light-emitting device is usually inhomogeneous in space with respect to human eyes.
A light source with adjustable illumination intensity, that is, controllable color and/or intensity, is also expected in various of illumination applications including a surface illumination light source or a back illumination light source used in a display device in the display field.
Therefore, designing a light-emitting device with adjustable color and/or intensity is the technical problem to be solved.